Unexpected Gift
by Flying Horror
Summary: Slash fic. When Danny hangs out at the Annual Truce party, he gets more than he bargained for when he bumps into an old foe. But what happens when they both happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, right under the mistletoe? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, it's me Flying Horror again. I'm here with my second fic ever too, more Danny Phantom. Only this time, it's Danny/Ghost Writer-one of my favorite yet least appreciated pairing D: I thought I'd fix this a bit with my latest attempt into the fanfic world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor any associated characters_

* * *

**Unexpected Gift**

Danny Phantom sat on a nearby sofa, staring out at the dance floor in a minor haze. He'd just had his fourth glass of punch and already he was starting to suspect it might have been spiked at this year's Christmas Truce Party in the Ghost Zone. 'This party's starting to drag a little, I'm bored' he thought to himself a little dejectedly, he still hadn't gotten over his initial dislike of the holiday he had to admit but at least being here was better than being in the house when his parents argued. "Ghost Child-!" a booming voice slurred, followed by a powerful smack on Danny's shoulder making the young halfa wince and double over, "Have you tried the punch-?" Skulker asked in a jubilant manner, arm around Danny's shoulder making the boy very uncomfortable.

"Uh-sure, I'll try some" the ghost boy said a little nervously, peeling himself from the hunter's grasp to make his way over to the buffet table. 'Skulker's been waaay too touchy feely,' Danny shuddered then when he was far enough away from the hunter. Skulker gave him a dopey grin as he hung off the back of the sofa still, making Danny all the more uneasy as he poured himself a glass, thinking to himself 'It's probably spiked to Hell, but whatever. Already had four of these'. As he swayed a little, Danny felt his shoulder bump someone and he turned to apologize, just as they too were about to return the sentiment, "Oh sorry I didn't see you-" "No, it's quite alright-" Two sets of green eyes went wide, one through a pair of glasses as both exclaimed, "PHANTOM!?" "GHOST WRITER!"

In a flash, piece of paper and quil materialized in Ghost Writer's hands-a testament that his keyboard is still broken no doubt-and he prepared himself to make a pre-emptive strike. "So we meet again-! Are you here to ruin another of my festive poems, you wrathful little child!?" The writer cried in outrage, making Danny stumble back both in shock and fear-he did NOT want to rhyme like that ever again! "Hey, wait-! Look, I'm not here to fight you! I just came for the Annual Truce Party, I'm not here to start trouble!" Danny defended himself, noting that the Writer himself was a little uneasy on his feet and slightly flushed-Skulker hadn't been the only one slightly affected by the punch.

Just as Danny was about to make his next move, Ember happened by with the biggest grin he'd ever seen her have. It made the young halfa worried as the pop princess pointed above their heads with a snort, "Hey guys, don't look now! You're standing under the mistletoe!" Both ghosts blinked in utter confusion before glancing up, and sure enough Ember was right. When their brains finally caught up with them, both ghosts then looked at each other, blushing right up to their ears before both screaming out in unison again, "Ew, no way! Not even if you paid me!" "The feeling is quite mutual, ugh! I am NOT drunk enough for that!"

Two large, broad black gloved hands clamped their shoulders briefly, sending a chill up both Danny and Ghost Writer's spine, as Walker spoke in an even dangerous tone, "You both better do it, after all it's the rule." The warden of the Ghost Zone prison said before stepping away, leaving both ghost boy and writer. Danny and Ghost Writer regarded each other a moment, both seeming very un-pleased by this turn of events, but what could they do? It was either this or spend Christmas in jail.

At the very least Danny thought in his buzzed state as he reached out to grasp part of the writer's coat, moving closer, 'He's not all that bad looking'. He froze at this thought immediately, eyes wide, 'Woah-where did THAT come from-!?' "Well brat-?" Ghost Writer's voice interrupted his musings and arched a brow impatiently, he wanted this done and over with to lessen the humiliation-it was bad enough the way Phantom looked, so flushed and a ltitle dazed, was entirely too tempting for Ghost Writer's comfort. Danny scowled at the insult, inching closer, "Jerk," he muttered and closed his eyes, moving forward with a flush and pushing his lips out. He silently mantrad in his head, 'Pretend it's Sam, pretend it's Sam, pretend it's Sam, pretend it's Sam...'

'Brat...' Ghost Writer thought and swallowed thickly, closing his eyes himself he leaned in to meet Danny halfway, craning forward until their lips met. There was a sudden jolt from the heat of lips meeting lips, and Danny thought, 'This is... kind of nice.' The halfa dared to deepen the kiss, pressing closer, and the writer did not pull back. Instead he couldn't deny how good this felt, perhaps a little light-headed from the spiked punch but he didn't mind as an arm wrapped around Danny's waist, pulling them both closer. "Mm~" Danny shivered at the warm contact, his gloved hand snaked up Ghost Writer's back to tangle in his messy black hair, his lips parting a moment.

Danny's hot breath made the writer shiver and his tongue slid between those moist lips, making the boy practically mewl as he plundered the wet cave. Stumbling in a mess of limbs and lips, the two made their way to a sofa in a dark corner of the room to continue their heated make-out session, all the while as shocked eyes watched them. "This is... kind of hot" Desiree muttered, and with a giggle Ember took a few shots of the couple grappling with their mouths, "Dude, they're totally going at it!"

Just then Technus nudged the pop princess in the side with a sly grin, announcing, "I Technus, Master of Technology do declare that we totally post those pics on the internet and troll their Myspace!" Ember simply gave him a confused "Uh..." and tried to walk away and pretend she hadn't been seen with him.

On the sofa, Danny arched and gasped into the kiss, his mind reeling as slender yet surprisingly strong fingers dug into his sides and ran over his hips, making him softly beg for more. Ghost Writer nibbled and licked the outside of Danny's mouth before claiming it again, the erotic way the young halfa rolled his hips into his own was downright addictive. So into this moment were they, they didn't give the Box Ghost a second glance when he popped up beside them screaming, "BEWARE!" Ember scowled at him though, dragging him away with irritation, "Damn it Box Ghost, give them their privacy!"

'I-I never knew Ghost Writer was this good a kisser...' Danny's lust-fogged brain wondered, then something hit him. Eyes wide, the halfa suddenly shoved Ghost Writer off, panting hard and blushing darkly. "Hold it-! Ghost Writer-wait-were we just... just making out-?" the boy asked, but a question didn't really need an answer as he squirmed uncomfortably with the other practically straddling him. The older of the two blinked once, then twice, his brain seeming to finally function on a less basic level as well, "Ahh-urm... seems we were..."

* * *

_Well that's my fic, please review. I'm a little stuck where to head to next with it honestly but I want to continue with this. Your suggestions, feedback and ideas would be appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally, my next chapter up. I'm glad I got such good feedback on the last chapter, and I hope to get more for this chapter as well :D As always, reviews are loved, they tell inspire me to keep writing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor any associated characters_

* * *

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 2

Staring at his blank screen above his keyboard, the Ghost Writer let out a heavy sigh of irritation. Being the spirit of literature, there was nothing worst than having a writer's block-then again, considering how his mind had been on other things over the last week, one couldn't honestly blame him. The writer had been lost in his musings over the Christmas Truce Party, or rather what had happened there, and with whom. He blushed a little at just the mere thought, and he glared at his screen, cursing it at being so inept at distracting him from it.

Not even his keyboard being repaired-a surprise Christmas present from Technus-could get his mind off of it, whatever he tried to type going nowhere fast. 'How could I have been so easily seduced by that child!?' he asked himself incredulously, but the more he tried to examine why, the less sense it made, before his mind wandered to forbidden territory. Something in the pit of his stomach started to burn and his imagination took flight, what if Danny hadn't pushed him away that night? What would have happened had they gone further, kissing and touching so passionately, before the writer lead the boy away to his library...

In his fantasy he knew exactly what he'd do too. He'd imagine they'd both tear off each other's clothes before even getting to his bed, bare hot flesh pressing into each other. He bit back a moan as his little fantasy intensified-and just then it was interrupted by knocking at the door of his library.

The Ghost Writer rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses in slight annoyance as he got up from his chair to answer it. When he answered it he blinked, green eyes meeting green eyes, though the other's were slightly impaired by messy silver white hair. The writer narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, demanding as his irritation rose, "What do you want Randy?"

The Ghost Writer's half brother blinked from behind his own glasses and gave a little pout, arms crossed over his chest "Really Jacob, is that any way to treat your precious younger brother-?" "Half brother" the writer reminded stiffly, turning away from the door as Randy floated inside and shut it behind him. The ghost writer-rather Jacob, sat down heavily in his chair again, making a show of typing but really wasn't getting very far. It was more a way to avoid his brother, "Sooo... I hear you, met someone at the Truce Party this year" Randy said with a shark-toothed grin, not unlike his brother. Jacob froze, his head snapped to the direction of the other in silent horror, wondering how he'd known about that. Randy was as dumb as a rock and twice as flakey, who had told him!?

Randy's smile only grew more devious, knowing he had his brother where he wanted, "Shocked? Well you shouldn't be, considering half the Ghost Zone knows by now after Ember's last concert," here the white haired ghost dug into his coat and pulled out a few photos. All were signed by Ember, all of them were shockingly detailed shots of Ghost Writer and Danny writhing on the sofa, tongue-wrestling.

"Oh my God..." Jacob blurting out, making his brother burst out in a fit of laughter, "I knew it-! So tell me what's he like-? Have you two gone on a date yet-? How old is he-?" Randy drifted and pestered around his brother's head-quite literally, trying to get him to spill on his latest attempt at a love life. The Ghost Writer buried his face in his hands as a hot blush spread over his cheeks, "We are NOT dating! In fact it is very possible he and I will never speak to someone again, now go bother someone else!"

Randy frowned, seeming to ponder over his brother's answer, before replying in an even tone, "Spill the details or I'm sending a copy of every one of these to our mother." Jacob's eyes darted to his brother again, his expression more frantic, "Y-You wouldn't-" but the dead serious expression on Randy's usually smiling teasing face was answer enough. Oh yes he would. Swallowing then, the writer replied, reluctance heavy in his tone, "Alright. I'll tell you everything-but you never breathe a word of this to our mother. Ever."

Randy grinned in triumph, sitting on Jacob's desk next to his keyboard, "Oh, cross my heart, your secret is safe with me." Ghost Writer somehow doubted that, but what choice did he have? And so the elder half brother told the younger everything, wishing very much to be anywhere but here at the moment, and mentally cursing Christmas, the Truce Party, and every alcohol known to man and ghost.

* * *

Danny swore loudly, slamming his bedroom door behind him and dumped his backpack on the floor. Dragging himself across the room, the young halfa plopped face-first into his bed, wishing that all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone were alive again just so they could all just DIE horrible painful deaths. He'd kept quiet about the incident over Christmas a week. A solid week, playing it off when his friends tried to ask how it went or what he did, he'd change the subject or give them some generic answer.

This had kept them satisfied until today, his first day back from Winter Break and a ghost just HAD to cause trouble-but this wasn't just any ghost. Chasing it all over Casper High as Danny Phantom to many cheers, he felt pretty confident, especially when he had it cornered in the auditorium-where an assembly was going on.

He didn't think it was a big deal, but as he was about to suck the ghost into the thermos it gave a wicked grin, tossing a bunch of photos into the air that scattered all over the students like confetti and it vanished. Going behind a curtain, Danny had transformed back and walked out among the students, hearing them all start laughing at the photos and he wondered what was going on.

Danny picked up one of these photos and was struck with so much horror he could barely breathe. It was-they were all photos, shots of him and the Ghost Writer from a night he'd rather forget, doing something that Danny Phantom, hero of Amity, should definitely NOT be doing with his enemy. Worst yet the damn things were all signed by Ember, complete with lipstick where she kissed the photos for a more personal touch.

As he looked around, he saw Sam and Tucker across the chaos of laughing and gagging students, it looked like they had definitely seen the photos. Tucker was the least distressing, he just looked mildly grossed out but Sam... Sam looked absolutely wounded. It was worst because she wouldn't speak to him all day, leaving him with Tucker making jokes at his expense during lunch, as well as the rest of the school making up all kinds of wild rumors about Danny Phantom. The one funny thing about it though was the fact Dash was taking it as bad as Danny-maybe more so that Phantom was apparently into dudes, him looking up to and being a fan of the ghostly hero, he had no idea what to believe anymore. It made Danny laugh mentally that poor Dash was questioning his own masculinity as a result. Despite that though it didn't improve things all that much really.

So it was no surprise then that he was in the sourest of moods by the end of the day, and now here in his own room there was still no vast improvement. Best part was he had to go to school tomorrow and face the same thing all over again, and that just made the teen angrier and angrier, "Why did I have to go to that stupid Christmas party?" he muttered darkly to himself, glaring up at the ceiling. Of course, not all his frustration came from his situation, as foul as it was. A large chuck actually sat in the pit of his stomach and back of his mind, making him wince and deny it all day and night but without any relief, from the fact that as much humiliation it brought him, the kiss with the Ghost Writer was... not at all bad. In fact it was good. Really good. Toe-curlingly, mind-blowingly, oh my God it was like a hot fudge sunday on a summer day with sex on top good! That above all was what Danny hated most about the situation, it was NOT supposed to be GOOD! He was Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, he liked girls, liked Paulina, he was NOT supposed to get turned on by getting kissed by a ghost-above all a GUY ghost!

Ugh. How is it things got so complicated so fast? He had to do something about this, or else it was going to bother him all week... and there was only one person he knew who just might be able to help him. As much as Danny hated to admit it, as annoying, nosey and over-analytical as this person was, there was no one else he knew that had any idea how to fix this. Climbing off the bed, his footsteps heavy he wandered out of his room and across the hall. Poking his head inside he saw his older sister bent over her desk, nose in a book, not seeming to notice him watching her. Nervously, he cleared his throat to grab her attention, and when she looked up she blinked in surprise, "Oh-is something wrong little brother-?" Jazz asked, to which Danny answered mentally, 'Oh you don't know the half of it... well you will now...'

With a heavy sigh, Danny plopped onto his sister's bed as she turned her swivel chair around to face him. She regarded him with a calm, caring and concerned expression, and the kind a counselor wears to show they won't judge you no matter what. Hopefully. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and began to tell his sister everything that happened at the Christmas party, and beyond.

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 2~! By the way, Ghost Writer being named Jacob is actually sort of an in-joke thing between me and another author here on , better known as Noroi. It's an AU project we're planning, though I'm not going to give away much else just yet ;) Also did anyone remember Randy from that episode-? You get an e-cookie if you do._

_Preview please and thanks~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter, finally~! Yes I know it took me long enough I'm just not much of a fic writer :l BUT I have been a little inspired lately. I actually have The-Other-Ghostwriter to thank for this chapter being finished, poking me to work on it here and on DA :'D So enjoy~_

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 3

Danny sat there fidgeting a little as he watched his sister, feeling anxious. The young halfa knew how her mind worked, how she over-analyzed everything and dug and probed into your mind and your sub-conscious to get to the deeper root of the issue. It kind of scared him. He'd told her everything about the Ghost Writer, the party and how it had made him feel and Jazz just sat there, listening with a blank expression. Now he had to wait for her to process it all and he squirmed, waiting a full minute for her answer! Was she doing this on purpose! "Well..." she finally spoke and he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and she went on, "The way I see it, I think you might look into talking to him about it and see what he feels? From what you've told me about him though, I think you both might be really on to something relationship-wise if you really want to pursue it."

Danny blinked dumbly as her words sunk in, before the gears in his head turned-and kicked into overdrive, "Wait-WHAT! Are you actually saying that I-I might be-NO! I wanted your help fixing me, NOT tell me he and I should kiss and make up!" Jazz arched her brow at this with a frown, clearly not happy with the way that was worded, "Danny, the only thing that needs fixing is your attitude towards your own sexuality. There is nothing wrong being physically attracted to the same sex, denying yourself will only result in serious psychological-" Danny cut her off, abruptly standing with a dark blush, "I am NOT hearing this-!"

Rolling her eyes and sighing Jazz got up and put a hand on his shoulder, easing him to sit back down, "Calm down little brother and hear me out at least okay? When have I ever steered you wrong before?" Taking a deep breath, Danny relaxed a little, "Alright, okay... I'll listen. But that doesn't mean I'll actually do what you tell me" he said with a rather childish scowl, though this did nothing to dent Jazz's wide smile at her victory. Reclining back in her swivel-chair before him, she began going over the reasons why Danny should go out with Ghost Writer, making him all the more nervous, "Well the way I see it, the first thing he has really going for him is he's really intelligent from what you tell me. Honestly, I was afraid if you went for another guy, you'd go for some dense bad-boy or... someone like Vlad..." Jazz shuddered at the last thought, making Danny give her an odd look-why would she think he'd even THINK about going for Vlad?

Danny didn't dwell much on this thought before she continued, "He also clearly cares about you, on um... some level. I mean when he made you rhyme for Christmas last year, wasn't the entire point for you to learn a lesson and not just be punished for destroying something of his you really had no right to?" he swallowed, a slight pang of guilt at the memory and Danny sighed, "Okay-yes. So I learned not to hate Christmas because of it, and... Yeah. It was because of Ghost Writer's stupid spell, otherwise I probably would have done something like that again instead of making out with him on the freaken' sofa for all my enemies to see-!" the young halfa snapped, panting and trying hard not to flush at the thought. Jazz sighed and shook her head, "We might require a few more sessions to work through this. I'll go make some coffee."

Before Danny could protest, his older sister got up and headed downstairs, telling him to stay put. With a groan Danny realized this was going to be one long session, and no matter how much he protested or argued against his feelings, Jazz wasn't going to let him just forget about them.

He didn't know how he achieved the small miracle, but Jacob had finally managed to get his brother to leave him and his library in peace. All it took however, was giving Randy every sordid, raunchy little detail that he could recall from his experience at the Truce Party, and his half brother had left with a perverted grin on his face and left Ghost Writer even more nervous about it than before. It wasn't the fact his half brother got some sick thrill out of it or the possibility he was probably going to spill to their mother anyways. No-it was the fact that the more the writer had described it, the more he realized how badly he wanted it-and wished it hadn't ended.

Ghost Writer wanted more of the boy hybrid, wanted to hold and kiss him the night away and receive every kiss and touch in return. The more he realized how badly he wanted it and couldn't make himself forget, the more Jacob realized with a pain in his chest there was no way it could happen. This was Danny Phantom we were talking about he thought to him-self, staring at his screen again with nothing to write because of the thoughts plaguing his mind. "I am so screwed... ," he muttered darkly, running his hands through his hair before burying his face into his keys. Looking up, it was nothing but a garbled mix of letters and numbers. They held no secret as to how to solve his problem at all and the writer sighed, getting up from his desk. He realized he might only have one way to fix this. He had to speak to Phantom.

Danny floated along in Amity on patrol, Sam and Tucker on the ground and feeding him information on ghosts he wasn't aware of-or at leas Tucker did. Sam still wasn't speaking to him. It had been a few hours since his 'session' with Jazz, and it did little more to settle his mind. In fact it had only made Danny more confused about the whole situation, and Sam's attitude was not helping in the least, "Sam, I was drunk okay-? And we were under the mistletoe! Walker was going to toss me in jail if we didn't kiss!" Danny tried to reason with her, ecto-blasting the Box Ghost for probably the thousandth time in his superhero career before sucking him into the thermos, the ghost shouting a final "BEWARE~!" before Danny put the lid on the thermos. Sam hadn't said anything, only scowling at nothing making Tucker wince, "Sorry dude, I don't think she's ready to talk yet..."

This made the young halfa sigh as he landed in front of his friends, thermos in hand, "Sam-?" There was no way she could ignore him forever, his eyes and voice both pleading. She looked at him then, making Danny's chest swell with hope-before she promptly turned around and stormed off, "Ouch!" The techno-geek exclaimed. Danny grimaced, floating up, "Guess... we can just call it a night. See you tomorrow, Tuck." Tucker nodded in understanding, "I guess. Uh. Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. It was just some stupid mistake at a Christmas party." he tried to offer in consolation. Danny gave a slightly nervous laugh, "R-right. A mistake-you're right Tuck. See ya." The hybrid waved before he took off into the sky and headed for home, leaving Tucker slightly puzzled at the way he answered.

As soon as Danny got home, he changed into his human form, unable to muster the energy or even care enough to stay in ghost form as he headed down to his lab to toss the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone. However the moment the portal came into view, Danny stopped dead-the path blocked by none other than the man who's been plaguing his thoughts and partly responsible for his bad week in the first place, "Ghost Writer-!"

Said Writer had been facing the portal up until this point, looking at it curiously, but as soon as Danny's voice cut through the silence, he spun around looking a mix of shocked, worried, and a slight bit of shame. "Phantom-I had, hoped you'd be home," the writer addressed Danny, clearing his throat and adjusting his scarf to regain composure. The boy eyed him warily, walking around Ghost Writer to set the thermos on a metal table by the portal, "What's it about-? If it's about what happened over Christmas, I don't know about you but it's causing me nothing but grief. If you're here to rub it in, just get it over with and leave!"

Jacob swallowed at this but balled his fists in determination, glaring coolly at the boy. Danny was still always ready to jump to conclusions and blame other people for his troubles, "Oh and you don't assume I've suffered for it either, Phantom? I did not in fact come here to rub it in actually I came here to discuss our next move… I wanted to ask," he sighed, "I mean-not ask but confess I-… I actually enjoyed it. Kiss. Our kiss-that is-" he swallowed and fidgeted, damning himself for acting like a foolish teenager. The younger halfa still eyed him warily though it was really just a front. Danny's heart was racing and the week's worth of stewing and denying his attraction was bubbling over and threatening to swallow him whole.

The younger halfa let out a defeated sigh, mumbling softly, "Yeah… me too…" Ghost Writer blinked, not daring to believe what he'd thought he'd heard, "I-beg your pardon-?" Danny's face flushed darker and he narrowed his eyes, "I said I liked it too, okay! It was amazing, it was mind-blowing and I just-I can't get it out of my head but more than anything I'd do it again okay!" Taken a little aback by Danny's shouted admission, Jacob tried to process this for all of five seconds, before he decided to just toss his inhibitions away for once. He'd try to come up with reasons why they shouldn't-couldn't possibly develop some semblance of a relationship together but it all died when he looked at the boy, staring back at him with just as much hope, fear and uncertainty in his own eyes. But above all-a hint of fear as well.

The writer closed the gap between them, noting Danny's eyes growing a bit wide in surprise but he didn't back away. If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing as he bent down, slowly lifting Danny's chin, his hand moving to rest on the halfa's shoulder. Taking a breath he didn't really have, Jacob bent down to seal their lips together, instantly feeling a fire spread from contact and melt him into the kiss. Danny gasped and tensed a moment before he relaxed into the kiss himself. Neither were drunk this time or being forced. The kiss being more willing between them, it had a sudden intensity neither Danny nor Jacob could describe.

Ghost Writer barely registered when Danny's arms moved shakingly around his shoulders or when their mouths opened respectively to take the kiss further, but soon both males were wrapped around each other, gasping and moaning through the kiss. It would have likely gone on for hours if it weren't for the fact Danny actually needed to breath. Slowly the younger of the two broke away, panting and licking his lips, eyes slightly dazed with a goofy grin. "Wow…" Was all he managed to get out with a hard blush. The writer chuckled, about to speak himself before the moment was suddenly shattered from shouting up above, "Danny! Son, are you down here!"

Danny was the one who jumped away from the welcoming embrace of Ghost Writer, eyes wild, "Crap-! Uh-you need to go, if my parents catch you, you're toast-!" he said, none too gently trying to shove the Ghost Writer to the portal, among a myriad of protests, "Wait-! We still need to sort this out-!" The halfa paused when they were right outside the portal, "Look, we can talk later. Um-Saturday. I can come over then, alright-?" Jacob didn't get a chance to confirm this before Danny gave him another deep, sensual kiss-and quite suddenly shoving him hard into the Ghost Zone, "Okay see you bye!" And with that the portal shut, leaving Jacob very confused and sexually frustrated.

_Again, sorry for the long delay for this chapter. This one gave me a bit of trouble, especially finishing it at the very end surprisingly enough. Well I hoped you all liked it, don't forget to review~!_


End file.
